El corazón dice presente
by Dechulove
Summary: Hay veces que ignoramos sentimientos, que se encuentran ocultos, y cuando hacen su aparición, pensamos ¿ desde cuando?, pero siempre estuvo. Tanto Ron como Hermione les cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, más que nada con palabras, ¿pero si van a los hechos


Hola a todos!, estoy muy ansiosa, esta es la primera vez que publico algo, espero que les guste.  
Quiero confesarles que mi pareja ideal es la de Hermione & Draco, pero en esta ocasión decidi empezar con un oneshoot de Ron & Hermione. Espero que les guste, y cualquier opinion sera muy bienvenida.

Muchos besos a todos,

Dechulove-

**PD1: En esta historia, decidí poner al final la canción "_Cuando ya no te esperaba- Sin bandera". _**

**PD2: Esta historia va dedicada a vos hijoooo. ) vos me entendés.**

* * *

Al otro lado de la sala, tirado en un sillón se encontraba un chico de cabello colorado, con abundantes pecas en las mejillas lo que le daba un tono de dulzura a su cara.  
Si bien sus ojos estaban clavados en la chimenea, parecían no mirar nada, posiblemente miraba a sus adentros.

- No es mi culpa - dijo por fin, acompañado de un largo suspiro. No era su problema que fuera una terca, simplemente le había dicho que ese chico se acercaba por interés... ¿qué tenía de malo?, si era la verdad, que ella halla pensado que él quiso decir que ningún chico podía sentirse atraído, era porque no entendía _nada_, ¿por qué siempre tenía que entender todo mal? Él estaba seguro que todo lo que había dicho era totalmente correcto… o ¿no?, de repente sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero no podía entender que era, hasta que pudo asimilar, que es lo que comúnmente llamamos culpa, pero… _¿por qué?_

Entró a la sala una castaña con el cabello alborotado, y si alguien se hubiera atrevido a mirarla a los ojos, los hubiera desviado rápidamente hacia otro lado, porque el enojo que cargaban quemaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Dio una vista general al lugar, y pudo ver al colorado aún sumido en sus pensamientos, miró hacia otro lado, y divisó un pesado libro sobre el escritorio, que segundos después se encontraban en sus delicadas manos.

Intentó sumergirse profundamente en la lectura, pero por más que hacía unos minutos que leía el mismo renglón, no tenía idea de lo que decía.  
Dio por hecho que era imposible concentrarse, y así fue que por primera vez Hermione Granger decidió _**No leer**_. Prefirió solamente ojear las abundantes páginas del libro, como los nenes chiquitos que todavía no saben leer, y solo se dedican a ver las imágenes que se encuentran impresas.

Empezó a recordar con rencor la escena, vivida hacía unas horas. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, recordando cada palabra.

_**¿Qué hacías hablando con **_**_Colin Creevey_**_**? - dijo ron con el ceño fruncido, dejando en libertad sus odiosos celos. **_

_**Tu mismo lo acabas de decir ron … hablaba – contestó subiendo un poco su tono de voz, indicándole al colorado que estaba entrando en una zona peligrosa  
**_

_**¿No te das cuenta?- insistió, adquiriendo un gesto de arrogancia, como si de lo que estuviera hablando fuera muy notable.  
**_

_**¿De qué? - preguntó ya perdiendo la paciencia totalmente.  
.**_

_**¿Como de que?- inquirió Ron, pero decidió terminar rápidamente la oración al ver la cara de Hermione tiñéndose de un color rojizo- que solamente te habla por interés, posiblemente quiere que lo ayudes con su tarea.  
**_

_**¡Lo que me faltaba! – exclamó frustrada dándose vuelta, y dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.  
**_

_**¿Qué?... ¿Qué dije?- gritó, totalmente enojado - Nadie me entiende- Y así vio como una castaña se alejaba a pasos que prácticamente descargaban**__**electricidad.**_

**¡Es un idiota!...** se dijo así misma, tirando el libro en su momento de enojo.

El ruido que causó un libro al estrellarse contra el suelo, hizo que volviera a la realidad de un tirón, y pudo notar, recién en ese momento, la presencia de una muchacha, y por más que él no era una de esas personas intuitiva, pudo notar que esa linda chica no quería escuchar ni una mínima palabra que viniera de su boca, y valla que había acertado.

Decidió acercarse lentamente para recoger el libro que se había deslizado de las manos de la castaña, pero en cuanto ella le devolvió una mirada asesina, simplemente se dio vuelta y volvió a su sillón, porque entre sus cualidades, el valor no se encontraba en la primera fila.

Su orgullo era más pesado que el plomo, y no tenia ninguna intención de aligerarlo, ¿Qué se pensaba?, _**¿Era tan imposible que un chico la pudiera considerar atractiva?,**_ se enojó consigo misma por maquinarse, ella era una chica muy inteligente y no se iba a permitir darle importancia a las frías palabras de su amigo. Pero de un momento a otro sintió una tristeza mezclada con angustia que se apoderó de su corazón, ¿Realmente él pensaría que ella no era para nada atractiva?, obviamente que le dolía porque él era su amigo, ni hacía falta aclararlo.

Agarró el libro y decidió pararse, y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta de la sala, con la intención de tirarse en su cama y dormir para poder olvidarse de todo lo sucedido, pero sus pies se quedaron estáticos, cuando en su hombro sintió una mano agarrándolo sutilmente.

Ya está, ya lo tenía decidido, tenía que hablar con ella, debía.  
¡**Mejor mañana**!… se replanteó mentalmente, conociendo a la castaña, si el quisiera ir a plantearle un par de asuntos, ella respondería tirándole el libro por la cabeza, y ese libro se veía muy pesado…

Hermione se levantó, e iba en dirección a la salida.  
**No… no, vamos Ron tenés que armarte de valor**, se dijo mentalmente.  
Y entonces dio un salto del sillón, donde segundos anteriores se encontraba cómodamente reposado, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la castaña, antes de que cruzara la puerta.

Se dio vuelta contemplando un colorado, con una mirada petrificada en el suelo, con tal de no enfrentarse a unos ojos marrones. Lo miró dos segundos, y al no escuchar palabra alguna, siguió caminando, pero unos brazos que la rodeaban dulce y fuertemente le impidieron cualquier movimiento que quisiera realizar, pero eso no tenía demasiada importancia, porque aunque le costara admitirlo, ella no tenía ninguna intención de soltarse.

-Pe..Perdón- dijo dificultosamente, y en voz demasiada baja, que a penas se pudo escuchar. Pero ella si pudo notar esas palabras que sonaban como una hermosa melodía en sus oídos, porque por primera vez él tiró su orgullo por el piso, y se digno a hablar con su corazón.

**¿Per-dón?... **pensó la castaña anonadada**, **era la primera vez que Ron le pedía perdón, y para mejor, de una manera tan dulce, no podía creer, que esa palabra fuera tan linda.

- Está bien- dijo la castaña en un tono seco, que en un principio desanimó al colorado, pero al sentir el aumento en la presión de los delicados brazos de la chica en su moldeada espalda, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

Los dos se hundieron en un abrazo que sabe dios cuanto habrá durado, un abrazo completamente sincero, que ninguna palabra podría explicar, que nadie podría entender, ni ellos mismos.

Los únicos capacitados para entender su intensidad eran dos corazones que se encontraban tan cercanos en ese momento que pedían a gritos que los escuchasen.

Y lo habían logrado, porque en ese momento dentro de cada uno, un sentimiento había aparecido, un sentimiento que no sabrían definirlo, y menos como había aparecido…

**O tal vez siempre estuvo, y hoy había dado su presente... **

**En el día ni lo pensaba  
En las noches te soñaba  
Es tan cierto que buscaba  
Alguien como tú  
Qu****e me abrazara****Te he visto una vez  
Y creo que se quien es  
Eres quien soñe  
Y al fin te encontré  
**

**No sabía que aquí estabas  
Que a mi lado caminabas  
Sólo se que tú mirada  
Hizo que de tí al instante yo me enamorara**

**Sólo momentos se convertirán en una eternidad  
Y cada amanecer será mejor  
Y el sol saldrá gritando que aquí estás**

**Llenando todo lo que tengo  
Pintando lo que estoy haciendo de amor  
Y aquí estás  
Y tanta fe que me das**

**Me lleva mucho más adentro  
Me une en este sentimiento de amor  
Y abrazados tú y yo  
Todo es mejor**

**Me di cuenta que te amaba  
Cuando ví que te marchabas  
Sólo se que al fin llegaste  
Cuando para ser honesto ya no te esperaba**

**Sólo momentos se convertiran en una eternidad  
Y cada amanecer será mejor  
Y el sol saldrá gritando que aquí estás**

**Llenando todo lo que tengo  
Pintando lo que estoy haciendo de amor  
Y aquí estás  
Y tanta fe que me das**

**Me lleva mucho más adentro  
Me une en este sentimiento de amor  
Y abrazados tú y yo  
Todo es mejor**


End file.
